Blood is Thicker
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Albus is not what Voldemort fears ...but... It is some one close to Albus


**Aut NOTE: Four reviews for more gets this to be more then just one chapter!**

**I own no recognizable characters!**

**Enjoy**

_**Blood is Thicker**_

_**Riddle has a Fear**_

Minerva would never forget the day that Tom Riddle revealed fear to her. She would never forget and she would never tell anyone... but Albus.

_When she was young and naive she fell for Tom's charms as so many others did. She dated him. _

_ She had thought she was in love with him till that fateful night when she saw the blackness of his soul and the fear in his eyes._

_ She remembered it as clear as day. The New Year's Ministry Ball. She had invited him as her date. He had been thrilled to be privy to something so well established in the magical world._

_ He had looked so handsome in his suit. She and her father had picked him up just a few blocks from the orphanage he stay at. He had charmed her father, a brilliant lawyer._

_ She had danced nearly all night with him at the ball and helped him make contacts with the elite her father knew. It had been a perfect night...after which, she hadn't wanted Tom to leave. She had talked her father into letting the young man stay. That had been the fateful mistake._

_ Getting out of the carriage, Minerva and her father had both felt the chill in her air. Tom had drawn his wand frowning at the feelings he was being surrounded by and twitched his head at the drumming beat...like that of a heart._

_ But, Minerva's eyes had lite with delight and she abandoned the half-blood as she ran with lightening speed into the manor._

_ There at the top of the stairs stood her mother, home at last from her latest mission. _

_ Tom had entered the manor astounded. He had not known that Minerva even had a mother still living. She never talked about her._

_ He watched a fierce Gryffindor bow at the woman's feet instead of hugging her. He never thought he'd see the great Minerva McGonagall bow to anyone, even him._

_ The woman didn't appear much to look at. Her blackened and burnt hair hung over her bent head covering her face. Blood dripped from the torn places of her dress and burnt flesh made the air reek. _

_ Then the woman's head snapped to one side in a fast move. Now he could see some of her face as the hair parted slightly to make out a few features. _

_ Her face was scratched up and bleeding. Her neck had finger prints from someone having choked her, but this is not what made him want to look away. All these things thrilled him. He loved to see people in pain._

_ No...what had him look away was her eyes. They were the color of the killing curse and were glowing as if death itself was calling to him._

_ "Scared of your future Voldemort?" a voice taunted him. _

_ It was Minerva's mother's voice hissing suddenly. _

_ Minerva frowned as her mother had never used her parsaltongue in front of people. Then to her shock and fear she heard another hiss._

_ "How do you know my true name?"_

_ Tom watched curiously as the brave head girl handed her mother her own wand and hid behind her._

_ He noticed that Minerva's father had moved to stand in another room._

_ "I have seen your soul Voldemort," she hissed flicking Minerva's wand at him._

_ A terrifying scream ripped through Minerva's innocent throat as a blackened and burnt snake like man rose out of Tom. The smoke creature flew at them and grabbed Minerva's ankle pulling her down the stairs._

_ She cried out reaching and hope shown in her emerald orbs when a bloody and muddy feminine hand grabbed hers._

_ "What have I told you Tabby?" Mother spoke in the old language._

_ The creature pulled at Minerva, but her mother kept a tight hold of her child staring into the green eyes they shared._

_ "I am not afraid to die. I have loved and am loved. I am not afraid to die!" She shouted shutting her eyes tight and holding onto her mother with all her might._

_ The creature was thrown back into Tom's young form and true fear was in Riddle's eyes as he saw his death play out before him. He slammed his weak Occlumency shields on the vision and apparated away. He had to stop this. He had to live forever._

Minerva opened her eyes and looked at her husband after telling him.

Voldemort is not afraid of Dumbledore. No.

Voldemort is afraid of the creature that gave Minerva life.

Voldemort is afraid of the witch that gave him the vision of his destruction.


End file.
